kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
We're Ninja Riders!/Transcript
(The story starts with Sam Parker) *(-First scene: Sam Parker returns home) *'Sam Parker': It's been so long since I've been to the Ninjutsu Dojo. What was that?! *(Jukkorage arrives) *'Sam Parker': Hey! What're you doing to the dojo?! You've given me no choice. Guess I'll give this a try. *'Jukkorage': Whoa re you?! Who?! *'Sam Parker': A ninja. Henshin! *(Sam Parker transform into Kamen Rider Ninja) *'Kamen Rider Ninja': I'm the true Last Ninja. As Vincent Parker's grandson... ...I am the man who will carry on his will! I am Sam Parker! *(Kamen Rider Ninja and Jukkorage are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Ninja Flash! *(Kamen Rider Ninja wipe Jukkorage out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Man... just who were those guys?! *'Polly Parker': (Screams) *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Mm? *'Polly Parker': Hey... what is this?! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Yo, Polly! Long time no see! *(Kamen Rider Ninja transform back into Sam Parker) *'Sam Parker': It's been four years, right? *'Polly Parker': Sam?! I thought you were bumming around! *'Sam Parker': I wasn't bumming around! I was training! But man, this is hot! *'Polly Parker': It's not hot! What are you doing using the Ninja Sword without permission?! ...and how can you ruin the dojo like this?! *'Sam Parker': Wait! I'm trying to tell you some weridos attacked it! They're the enemy of the Parker Clan! Return my sword. *'Polly Parker': No! There's no way we'd have enemies in this era. *'Sam Parker': We do! Really! Eh?! *'Polly Parker': Dear Grandpa in heaven... I'm sorry about my idiot brother. *'Micah Parker': Long time no see, Sam. *'Sam Parker': Mom! Pops! *(-Next scene: Sam, Polly, Micah and Rhiannon were Talking About) *'Rhiannon Parker': We're the one who sent Sam the Ninja Sword and summoned him here. *'Micah Parker': Although... We did tell him not to use it. *'Polly Parker': You know Sam wouldn't listen to that! *'Rhiannon Parker': Sorry... *'Sam Parker': Who are they? You know them, Mom, Pops? *'Micha Parker': We've summoned you're here to talk about that actually. So, that's wait a bit. *'Kaine Coleman': No need to wait, uncle, aunt! *(Kaine Coleman arrives) *'Kaine Coleman': Kaine Coleman has arrived. *'Sam Parker': Kaine! I thought you were still in England! *'Kaine Coleman': I've just returned, and I'm not the only one. *'Sam Parker': Dipper. You're still the prankster even at your age. *(Dipper Morales arrives) *'Dipper Morales': Long time no see, Sam, Polly. Impressive as always, Kaine! *'Kaine Coleman': And as always, you're full of openings. You're easy. *'Dipper Morales': Eh?! *'Polly Parker': It says" Watch your back". *'Sam Parker': You too, Polly. *'Polly Parker': Eh?! Eh?! *'Dipper Morales': Something's on your back! *'Polly Parker': Get it off! It's Jane! *(Jane Rooney arrives) *'Jane Rooney': Hello! Dipper, Polly, you've sure grown up! *'Dipper Morales': Don't tease! *'Rhiannon Parker': Looks like that's everyone. Alright, please take out your Ninja Shuriken. *'Rhiannon Parker': As you know, our Parker Clan has always been a family of ninja! Our ancestors fought during the Sengoku Era... ...to stop the wicked and powerful general, Master Cho, from uniting America though fear. We sealed him away. But Cho left a prophecy. In 444 years, he would rule the world through fear once more... *'Sam Parker': After 444 years... ...as predicted, Cho revived as an oni and was sealed away. And the one who put and end to him... ...and was our grandpa, Vincent Parker! That's why Grandpa is called Last Ninja. Grandpa's such hot stuthe baseff! *'Micah Parker': About that prophecy... Well... Looks like we miscounted... After we recalculating it... 444 years later is this year! ...perhaps. *'Polly Parker': "Perhaps"?! So it's just a theory?! *'Sam Parker': Wait, Polly. So the guys I fought were Cho's lackeys! ...perhaps. Trio mother, father and son are idiots, perhaps. *'Dipper Morales, Jane Rooney and Kaine Coleman': Perhaps, that's it. *'Sam Parker': At any rate, I understand half of what they said. *'Rhiannon Parker': Just half? *'Sam Parker': As ninja descendants... We've got to stop Cho from revving, right?! My dream is to be the strongest ninja, just like Grandpa! I'm burning up! *'Micah Parker': Ninja Sword and belts. A weapon and transformation gears used for fighting Cho. This is for you guys. *'Jane Rooney': Thanks, Uncle, Aunt. I graduate college. *'Rhiannon Parker': Alright! You did? *'Jane Rooney': Yeah, I did. *'Micah Parker': Kaine? *'Kaine Coleman': Sure. I have finished magic lessons and graduate at England. *'Dipper Morales': I finished trained in the basics. I've never been in a real fight. I can't! *'Sam Parker': Hey, what's wrong with you guys?! You guys scared or something? *'Polly Parker': Now who's afraid of?! You Mom and Dad are the ones afraid of baseless fairy-tale prophecy! Right, Mom, Dad?! *(-Next scene: Master Cho's Tomb) *'Dipper Morales': Where are we? *'Micah Parker': Master Cho's tomb. This is where he was buried away. Grandpa used 48 Seal Shurikens to seal away Cho's Yoki. There's sound to be... some kind of disturbance! *'Dipper Morales': Peaceful, ain't it? *'Polly Parker': I can't believe you dragged me into this nonsense. I'm leaving. Let's go, *'Rhiannon Parker': No, wait. Polly. Polly. *'Sam Parker': What?! *'Polly Parker': Oh! The shurikens! *'Master Cho': The time has come! *'Micah Parker': Master... Cho... *'Sam Parker': That's him. *'Master Cho': My retainers... I, Master Cho, shall unite the world though fear! Bring about my resurrection! *(-Next scene: Ninja Riders has arrived) *'Sam Parker': Those are the guys I fought! *'Jane Rooney': Look at that! *'Polly Parker': The Seal Shuriken! *'Master Cho': Object devoid of a will of your own... Let Master Cho give you purpose! *(The Seal Shuriken and Chainsaw transform into Momo Claws) *'Momo Claws': Be very afraid! You'll learn to fear the blade! *'Sam Parker': Let's go! We'll defeat him! *'Polly Parker': We'll have to fight that?! *'Dipper Morales': No way! *'Jane Rooney': We've never been in a real battle! This is too much! *'Sam Parker': I see. hen I'll do it myself! *'Polly Parker': Sam! *(Sam Parker and Hitokorage are fighting each other) *'Dipper Morales': SamQ Aren't you afraid?! *'Sam Parker': Afraid?! We're grandchildren of Last Ninja! I'm gonna fight instead of being afraid! That's all I can do! *'Kaine Coleman': Great. That's just the sort of thing Sam would say. Fine, I'll help you out. *'Jane Rooney': He's right... We're also Grandpa's grandchildren. *'Dipper Morales': Yeah. I'm no longer afraid! *'Polly Parker': Guys... Fine. Let's do it! Ninja Sword! *'Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales and Jane Rooney': Belts! *(Ninja Swords and Belts arrives) *'Micah Parker': Good work! Use these with pride! *'Rhiannon Parker': You guys are... ...ninja! *'Momo Claws': Huh? Where is he?! Let's go! *'Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker and Jane Rooney': Henshin! *(Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker and Jane Rooney transform into Kamen Rider Ninja, Kamen Rider Shino, Kamen Rider Samurai, Kamen Rider Mobile and Kamen Rider Shinobi) *'Momo Claws': Who are you guys?! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Asking for someone's name is a bit presumptuous! We would've told you even if you hasn't asked! Kamen Rider Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Shino': Kamen Rider Shino! *'Kamen Rider Samurai': Kamen Rider Samurai! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Kamen Rider Mobile! *'Kamen Rider Shinobi': Kamen Rider Shinobi! *'Momo Claws': Kamen Riders?! *'Hitokorage': Kamen Riders?! *(Kamen Rider Ninja, Kamen Rider Shino, Kamen Rider Samurai, Kamen Rider Mobile and Kamen Rider Shinobi jumps to the other side) *(Kamen Rider Ninja, Kamen Rider Shino, Kamen Rider Samurai, Kamen Rider Mobile, Kamen Rider Shinobi, Momo Claws and Hitokorage are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Shino': Ninja Blaster! *(Kamen Rider Shino shoots Hitokorage) *'Kamen Rider Samurai': Yay! *'Kamen Rider Shinobi': Shuriekn Technique! Pitfall trap. *'Kamen Rider Mobile': That canana be! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Don't worry! Sam will protect you! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Don't frustrating! *'Kamen Rider Shino': Save the sibling fight for after the battle. *'Momo Claws': You shinobi wannabes! I'll make you cover in fear! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': I was born different to fear! *'Momo Claws': What?! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': I'm not finished yet! *'Kamen Rider Mobile and Kamen Rider Shinobi': Ninja Bow! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Eh?! *(Kamen Rider Mobile and Kamen Rider Shinobi shoots Momo Claws) *'Kamen Rider Samurai': Tada! Ninja Blade! *(Kamen Rider Samurai slashes Momo Claws) *'Kamen Rider Shino': Ninja Claw! *(Kamen Rider Shino attacks Momo Claws) *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Shuriken Technique! Violent Ninja Slash! *(Kamen Rider Ninja slashes Momo Claws) *'Momo Claws': For shinobi... you guys stand out too much! *(Momo Claws is defeated) *'Kamen Rider Ninja': My bad. But we don't need to hide! *(-Next scene: After Momo Claws is defeated) *'Dipper Morales': All we need to do is collect these Seal Shuriken, right? *'Sam Parker': I see! Do you two remember? The ninja guidance we were taught long ago? *'Kaine Coleman': Of course. "Those who are ninja do not give in to fear or worries." *'Jane Rooney': "Or take things lightly," right? *'Polly Parker': We were all afraid of the day we'd eventually have to become ninja. I think Sam made me realize that perhaps. *'Jane Rooney': "Perhaps"? You truly resemble Uncle, Aunt, Sam and Polly. *'Polly Parker': Eh?! Eeeh?! Quit it, Jane! *'Sam Parker': What is it, Polly? You've still got complaints? *'Polly Parker': I've got nothing but complaints for you! *'Sam Parker': Grandpa... I'm gonna become a Last Ninja just like you! So watch upon us from Heaven! *'Vincent Parker': (Off-Screen) You cocky fledglings, what do you think you're saying?! *(Vincent Parker arrives) *'Sam Parker': G-Grandpa?! *'Kaine Coleman': Grandfather! *'Dipper Morales': Grandpa?! *'Polly Parker': Grandpa?! *'Jane Rooney': Grandfather?! *'Micah Parker': Father! *'Rhiannon Parker': Vincent! *'Vincent Parker': You've yet to fully understand how to use the Shuriken I created! *'Sam Parker': But how?! You're alive?! *'Vincent Parker': Don't write me off as dead! Listen! Improve your Nintality! Carry on my will and defeat Cho! Then bring... love and peace to this world! *'All': Eh?! *'of We're Ninja Riders!' Category:Transcripts Category:Kamen Rider Ninja